Reunited
by cleotheo
Summary: Hermione sighed, beginning to suspect that Kingsley might have just managed to get her to do something she had been putting off for years, face her past. Ten years after the war Hermione agrees to do Kingsley a favour, bringing her in contact with her friends that she hasn't seen in years.
1. Chapter 1

Late Sunday night found Harry Potter sitting in his office at home, a half drank glass of fire whisky in his hand. He was staring at the photograph on his desk, the three teenagers in the picture repeating the same sequence again and again. A tall lanky red headed boy and a messy raven haired boy flanked a pretty girl with brunette curls, the three teenagers in the picture laughed and waved at the camera.

Finishing his drink Harry ran a hand through his unruly jet black hair. At twenty seven Harry still looked very similar to the teenage self in the photo he was looking at. His hair was still messy looking even after it had been combed, he still wore the same style glasses he had in his youth and of course he still had his scar on his forehead which was almost as famous as him. Harry was so engrossed in looking at the picture he failed to notice his wife enter the room.

Ginny Potter, formerly Weasley, was a tall striking redhead with long silky smooth hair that fell just below her shoulders. Harry and Ginny had been married for seven years and Ginny knew exactly what was troubling her husband. Moving towards where Harry was sitting Ginny moved up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him hugging him from behind

"You miss her don't you?" She said startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes." Harry replied simply, again looking at the picture of his best friend who he had not seen in nine years.

"I'm sorry." His wife replied looking guiltily at the floor "It's partly my fault she left."

"I think we all share some blame. Me, you and Ron" Harry answered before putting the empty tumbler down and standing up from his chair, taking Ginny's hand and leaving the room.

Once in the living room Harry sat on the sofa and pulled his wife to sit down next to him. The Potter house was a modest four bedroom house situated not too far from Ginny's family home, The Burrow. Originally Harry and Ginny had lived at Grimmauld Place, Harry's house he inherited from his godfather, Sirius Black. Despite Ginny making the house a much more welcoming and brighter place to live the couple decided it wouldn't be the ideal place to raise a family, so when Ginny discovered she was expecting their first child the couple bought a new house quite near to Ginny's parents.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes Harry asked the question that had been circling his head for weeks now. "Do you think she'll show up this year?"

This coming May marked the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Every year the Ministry held a ball to commemorate the dead and celebrate the freedom of the wizarding world.

"I don't know honey, she hasn't turned up to one in the past nine years."

"Maybe she will this year." Harry said sadly, he really missed his best friend and desperately wanted her in his life again.

Hermione had yet to meet his two children, James who was three and Albus who was barely a year old. Harry silently contemplated all that Hermione had missed in his life, his marriage to Ginny, his children and his career as a successful Auror, after years of hard work he became Head Auror eighteen months ago. He wondered if Hermione was married, did she have any children? What did she do for a living? Most importantly, was she happy?

Ginny silently watched her husband as he thought about one of his best friends and she wished there was something she could do. Knowing there was nothing she could do or say to help Ginny stood up and kissed her husband goodnight.

"Harry, don't stay up all night thinking about this. You still have work tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, I know. I won't be long Gin, Night."

"Night."

Despite the promise he had just made to his wife Harry couldn't stop thinking about the reasons why Hermione was no longer a part of his life.

**...**

After Voldemort's defeat and the aftermath of losing so many loved ones Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together. Their happiness had only really lasted a few short months before their first of many rows.

They'd argued fiercely when Harry had announced he was testifying for Narcissa Malfoy in her trial, following her actions that saved his life. Ron thought she should still be punished because after all she had only saved Harry for selfish reasons while Hermione said it didn't matter why she did it the point was she did. Things only got worse when Harry said he would also testify that Draco Malfoy was a unwilling supporter of Voldemort's and didn't deserve to be imprisoned. Ron was furious when Hermione stated she was also willing to testify for Malfoy in reference to him being unwilling to identify them when they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, even though he knew it was them. Ron then spent weeks moaning about his friends helping Death Eaters when thanks to Harry and Hermione's evidence both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were released.

The tension between Ron and Hermione only escalated when Hermione announced she was returning to Hogwarts to take her exams that she had missed the previous year. Ron argued that she didn't need her N.E.W.T.S as the Ministry had offered her any job she wished. When Hermione retaliated that she wanted to be qualified and to deserve her job and not just handed it to her because of who she is Ron saw red and took it to mean that she thought he didn't deserve his place on Auror training, that he was due to start that September along with Harry. The tension was eased a little when Hermione announced that Professor McGonagall, who had taken over as Headmistress at Hogwarts, had arranged for Hermione to take an advanced course in her school work so her exams would be over by January and she wouldn't have to repeat a whole year. Unfortunately once Hermione went back to school things were even more difficult for her and Ron, they hardly saw one another and when they did all they did was argue.

After Hermione finished school in January she decided the time was right to go and find her parents in Australia and retrieve their memories, this led to a major fight between Hermione and Ron leading to their eventual break up.

Ginny, who had decided her brother and her best girl friend were meant to be together arranged for all four of them, her, Harry, Ron and Hermione, to meet in Hogsmeade to talk. She thought if they just talked about their issues Hermione and Ron could work it out. Naturally the day was a disaster. Hermione and Ron both refused to concede, both parties getting particular nasty towards each other.

Ginny had started off neutral to the fight trying to keep the peace but eventually she snapped and ended up siding with Ron calling Hermione among other things selfish, for abandoning Ron, first by returning to school and then by running off to Australia. Harry who had been caught in the middle didn't say much. When Ginny told Hermione she should leave and never return and Ron agreed with her, Harry found himself torn between siding with one of his best friend's or his girlfriend and his other best friend. Not knowing what to do Harry stood there in silence. When Hermione turned to him with tears streaming down her face all he could do was look at her sadly. Hermione, not getting any support from Harry, turned and apparated away from the trio.

When Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow that night Hermione, who had been staying there, had left leaving only a note thanking Mr and Mrs Weasley for their hospitality and looking after her. That was the last time Harry had seen his best friend.

**...**

Dragging himself out of his memories Harry stood to go to bed, as he got ready for bed and brushed his teeth Harry wondered if he had left it too late to make things right with Hermione or if he'd lost her for good.

In hindsight Harry could see that Hermione and Ron's relationship was never going to work, once they became a couple all their differences and everything they used to argue about as friends seemed to become a much bigger issue. A few times in school Harry had thought about the fact that if it wasn't for him there was no way Hermione and Ron would have been as good friends they were.

As he got into bed beside Ginny and pulled the sleeping witch into his arms he swore to himself that he would find Hermione and make amends. If she failed to show up to the anniversary celebration, which he was fully expecting as she hadn't attended for the last nine years, he would find her and try to apologise and maybe he would get his friend back.

* * *

The following week was hectic for Harry, he had multiple cases on at work and being Head Auror meant twice as much paper work and constantly having to check on the other Auror's in his department.

Harry found himself immensely relieved when it was finally Friday, only a few more hours and then he could spend an entire weekend with his family. He and Ginny were planning on taking James to a Quidditch match on Saturday. At only three James was already Quidditch mad. Harry put this down to the fact the whole family, bar Molly Weasley who was going to spend the day babysitting Albus, were all slightly obsessed with the sport. Ginny had played professionally for the Holyhead Harpies for several years, before retiring to start a family. She was now a part time quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. The match they were going to watch involved the Holyhead Harpies and it provided Ginny an opportunity to catch up with her former team mates, a thing she rarely had time for being a busy mother of two small boys.

On Sunday all the Weasley's and their families were going to be at the Burrow to celebrate Ron's birthday the following Tuesday. Harry was looking forward to spending time with his large extended family, even though there would be a boat load of people in attendance and it would be hectic with all the children running around. Harry couldn't think of a better way to spend his Sunday.

As Harry was fantasising about his upcoming weekend, and ignoring his paperwork, Ron entered his office.

"Hey, mate." Ron said cheerily as he sat himself on one of the chair's in front of his best friend's desk.

Over the years Ron had grown taller and had a bit more muscle behind him, he wasn't nearly as lanky as he was as a teenager. His bright red hair and face full of freckles hadn't changed a bit though.

"Hi, Ron. What can I do for you?"

"I just need you to sign these forms before you head off to your meeting." Ron replied placing a stack of papers on Harry's desk.

Harry groaned at being reminded of the meeting he was due to attend in half an hour, it was to discuss the upcoming ball to commemorate Voldemort's defeat. Harry hated party planning and such tasks but he felt like he should have an input into the celebrations. He liked to remind people for all the joy that went along with finally been free of the tyrant wizard it was also achieved with a lot of pain, many people had died fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry also liked to make sure that the victims of the war were remembered, he himself had experienced the loss of many close to him. He liked to remember that there were people still missing their family. The Weasley's had never quite recovered from the loss of Fred and his twin brother, George, still had his bad days where he missed his other half terribly. Andromeda Tonks had lost both her husband and daughter in the war leaving her with custody of her grandson, Teddy Lupin, who himself was an orphan and was growing up without his parents. So for all the celebration Harry liked to make sure those who gave their life for this better world would still be remembered.

"There you go Ron." Harry said with a smile as he handed the papers back to his friend. "See you on Sunday."

"Yeah, see you Sunday." Was Ron's reply as he took the papers and left Harry's office to get back to his work.

Half an hour later found Harry sitting in a meeting with Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic, and various other Ministry employees who were involved in planning the upcoming ball. Within minutes of the meeting starting a major problem had arose, the venue where they had held all the previous ball's was unavailable due to structural work being done to the building. Sitting listening quietly was the current Minister who heard some of the other suggestions before throwing in his opinion on the matter.

"I think I can come up with a suitable solution to the problem, I'll do some research and get back to you all this afternoon on whether we have a venue." Kingsley's smooth and quiet voice cut through the room effectively ending the meeting.

As the attendees of the meeting filed out Kingsley sat back in his chair wondering if his hastily thought up plan would work, only one way to find out he thought to himself as he picked up a bit of parchment wrote a short note and left his office to send the note via owl.

* * *

Two o'clock that afternoon found Kingsley sitting in the café area of a wealthy wizarding hotel, The Black Gem, awaiting the recipient of the letter he wrote a few hours earlier.

After the war when Diagon Alley and the surrounding area was rebuilt a few miles away a new wizard shopping place was built, unlike Diagon Alley this area catered to the more expensive and luxurious shoppers. The shopping area housed designer robe shops, fancy restaurants, Quidditch stores, furniture shops, jewellery shops, perfume houses and many more places.

A few years ago The Black Gem hotel was opened and it screamed opulence. The hotel housed a restaurant situated on the top floor of the hotel, a nightclub, a café, a wizard spa, a gym, three different types of bars, a rooftop pool, a performance stage where some of the wizarding world's greatest entertainers had performed (most recently The Weird Sisters) and a Quidditch pitch where charity matches were often played. The hotel also had function rooms for people to hire for special occasions which was one of the reasons that led Kingsley to this place.

Looking up from his coffee Kingsley spotted the witch he was waiting for enter the café. Upon spotting him at his table by the window overlooking the magnificent hotel gardens, the witch made her way to Kingsley.

"Hello Minister, your invitation to meet is early this year." The brunette witch said as she slid into the seat opposite him at the table.

Chuckling slightly Kingsley responded. "Well Hermione, that's because I have an ulterior motive."

* * *

**A/N - I've had this story part written for ages, so I figured if I published it I would end up finishing it. The story won't be too long, maybe ten chapters or so. Since I don't have it all written I'm not sure how quick I'll be able to update but I'll try and do it at least twice a week.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday morning as Hermione was sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet she was shocked to see Kingsley Shackelbolt's owl fly in through her patio doors, which were slightly open to allow some air into the house. Her curiosity piqued Hermione accepted the envelope from the owl and gave it a treat from the bowl by the window, while she opened the letter. The letter was not very long, more like a note. Kingsley had requested a meeting with Hermione for the same day, if it were possible. Intrigued Hermione responded with a time and place, attached the response to the owl's leg and let the animal fly off back to London and its owner.

As Hermione finished her coffee she wondered what had caused Kingsley to request a meeting, after all it was only March, the celebration of Voldemort's defeat wasn't until May. For the past eight years the Minister had personally begged Hermione to attend the event, an invitation Hermione had failed to accept each year.

A cry from the baby monitor on the kitchen counter brought Hermione out of her thoughts but before she had a chance to leave her seat she heard a small voice over the monitor.

"Don't cry, baby, I'll look after you."

Hermione smiled to herself at her three, nearly four, year old daughter comforting her baby brother.

Hermione left the kitchen and set off towards her son's bedroom, where she found her daughter standing by the crib in the bedroom with her hand through the bars stroking her baby brother's head and talking to him. By this time the four month old had stopped crying and was gurgling happily at his sister. Hermione watched them for a few minutes before entering the room, picking up her son and giving her daughter a kiss.

"Come on princess, time to get ready to go to Grandma's."

An hour later after dropping her children off at her mother-in-law's house Hermione was in her office listening to her assistant, Jason, fill her in on recent events at work. Hermione had only been back working, part time, for a few weeks after the birth of her son in November. Luckily as her own boss Hermione could work as much or as little as she wanted, she knew if she wanted to take months off her excellent staff could cope fine. After doing some work for a bit Hermione started to get ready for her meeting with Kingsley, her curiosity bubbling away.

* * *

At two o'clock Hermione entered the café at The Black Gem to find Kingsley already waiting for her. As Kingsley watched her approach he once again thought how beautiful Hermione had grown up to be. Her once bushy hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and for someone who had only had a baby four months ago, her figure was amazing. Kingsley smiled as Hermione reached the table and spoke.

"Hello Minister, your invitation to meet is early this year."

"Well Hermione, that's because I have an ulterior motive."

Kingsley's response only intrigued Hermione further, raising an eyebrow she looked at the Minister for Magic, whom she'd known since she was fifteen.

"How about before we start, we order some drinks." Kingsley said summoning the waiter and ordering a latte for Hermione and another cappuccino for himself.

Once the waiter had brought their drinks Kingsley began to speak. "Well, today we had a meeting about the ball and it turns out the building we always use is out of action this year."

Hermione looked at Kingsley with a puzzled look on her face but just before she got a chance to speak, he carried on talking.

"I was hoping that we could use one of the function rooms at the hotel."

"My hotel?" Was Hermione's stunned reaction.

Kingsley nodded before speaking again. "It is considered one of the most spectacular places in the country and your reputation is of the highest quality."

"And the fact that it would look awfully rude if the owner of the establishment that is hosting the ball fails to turn up hasn't occurred to you I suppose?" Hermione sighed, beginning to suspect that Kingsley might have just managed to get her to do something she had been putting off for years, face her past.

"Well I'm not going to say it hasn't crossed my mind, but we both know if you're determined not to come you don't have to. You could always send a representative or your husband, who does own half the hotel." Kingsley replied calmly, secretly hoping his ploy would work.

Hermione looked at him for a few minutes before speaking again. "If I agree, and it's only an if at this stage, what would it entail."

Smiling to himself Kingsley explained about the ball and what they would need. An hour later, Hermione found herself agreeing to let the Ministry hire one of the rooms so they could host their annual ball.

Before he left Kingsley arranged to view the function rooms on Monday afternoon. A secretive smile played on his lips while making the arrangements, making Hermione wonder what the Minister was planning.

* * *

Hermione was beginning to think she had made a mistake agreeing to let Kingsley host the annual celebration ball in her hotel. All afternoon Hermione had debated with her decision, by agreeing she knew she had to face her past. Kingsley had finally gotten her to agree by convincing her the publicity would be good for the hotel, a fact Hermione couldn't deny. While The Black Gem was a thriving business, Hermione was aware good publicity was priceless.

Over the course of Friday afternoon and evening Hermione debated calling Kingsley and cancelling numerous times but she didn't want to let him down after promising him she would help. By late Friday evening Hermione had resigned herself to the fact she would have to see her old friends, a part of Hermione wanted to see them but another part of her didn't after the way they had treated her.

Hermione stood on her bedroom balcony with a glass of wine in her hand. It was too late to be able to see the magnificent view so Hermione settled for looking at the stars instead. Standing on the balcony she heard the shower in the adjoining bathroom shut off, and a few minutes later a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a toned chest.

"Stop worrying, you've made the right decision." Her husband whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered slightly at the low sound of her husband's voice.

"Do you think so?" She asked turning around and looking up into the silver eyes of her husband, Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, of course. You always make the right decisions, Granger." Draco smirked. "Marrying me is the perfect example."

Hermione laughed. "Really, I always thought marrying you proved I was mad."

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Funny."

Taking her hand Draco started leading Hermione into their bedroom and towards their large bed. "I'll show you how right you were to marry me."

As Draco started to kiss his wife, Hermione couldn't help but think that she had the perfect life.

**...**

After the argument at Hogsmeade Hermione had packed all the belongings she had at The Burrow, wrote Mr and Mrs Weasley a note thanking them for everything they had done for her over the years and apparated to London. After booking the first available flight to Australia she checked into a muggle hotel for the night. The next day she did some last minute shopping before she caught her flight to Australia.

Hermione knew her parents were settled in Sydney and after resting for a few days she set out to find them. Returning their memories was quite tricky, but Hermione being the brightest witch of her age managed it fine. Explaining her actions had been trickier, at first her parents had been furious but after hearing all that happened to their daughter they forgave her.

Hermione's parents had decided that they liked living in Australia so they decided to stay there. Hermione was happy to stay alongside them as she was in no rush to return home. Hermione and her parents used the time to reconnect after being separated for so long.

When she decided to stay with her parents in Australia, Hermione rented an apartment and got a job at the Australian Ministry of Magic. With her perfect exam results Hermione was offered a job in many departments, she eventually settled for the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

The weekend before she was due to start her new job Hermione's parents took her for a meal in a posh hotel on the outskirts of Sydney. Upon seeing the hotel Hermione could instantly tell that it was part magical, part muggle, a combination Hermione hadn't seen before. It soon became apparent that the magic was hidden from the muggles as her parents couldn't see all that she could.

During an amazing dinner Hermione watched in interest as the muggle and magical community co-existed peacefully together. She was very interested in who had created the wonderful hotel and fortunately Hermione didn't have to wait long for her answer. After dinner she and her parent went into the bar for a drink and while chatting to the barman Hermione mentioned how amazing the place was and that she would love to meet the person behind it. The barman told Hermione that the owner was currently in the bar and pointed him out.

Hermione couldn't believe it when the barman pointed to a man with pale blonde hair in the corner, it was Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione's parents were ready to leave she decided to stay on longer, her curiosity of why Draco Malfoy would have a half muggle, half magical hotel getting the better of her. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage she walked up to Draco in the corner, she was surprised when he offered her a drink and a seat. Settling down with their drinks Draco asked Hermione what she was doing in Australia, Hermione explained finding Draco surprisingly easy to talk to. When she finished talking she asked Draco the same question.

Draco explained that after the family's trials, resulting in Lucius being sent to Azkaban for life, he and his mother had decided to leave England for a while. Narcissa had moved into the family's villa in France while Draco, who had inherited the family business, looked for a venture the furthest away and left to base himself there. Once in Australia, Draco set about getting rid of all his father's more dubious business dealings concentrating on the honest ones. The hotel became his pet project and he swiftly developed it into what it was, even though he had lots more plans for the hotel. When Hermione questioned why it was muggle and magical, Draco explained that the hotel was situated in a muggle part of the town but he still wanted to incorporate his magical roots. Over the course of the conversation Hermione found she had a lot in common with Draco and found he had embraced quite a lot of muggle things since the end of the war nearly a year ago.

Over the next month Hermione found herself bumping into Draco quite regularly. He lived in a building near Hermione's, he often had business at the Ministry and he used the same muggle gym as Hermione. With all these chance meetings Hermione and Draco found themselves becoming friendly and they started to actually arrange times to meet. Hermione soon found she considered Draco her best friend, he was easy to talk to and was intelligent enough to have conversations about serious subjects, something she had found herself unable to do with Harry or Ron. They were still different in some ways and bickered constantly, but unlike their time in Hogwarts the insults they threw around were friendly banter and not intended to hurt and be cruel.

Hermione knew after a few weeks she was attracted to Draco and wanted to be more than friends. Despite the pair of them flirting with each other nothing happened for six months until Draco eventually plucked up the courage to ask Hermione out, inviting her to be his date at the Ministry's Halloween party. After that first date they were pretty much inseparable and Hermione moved into Draco's penthouse six months after their first date.

Hermione's parents loved Draco and he soon became attached to them, often spending time with Hermione's father. Hermione had been nervous about meeting Narcissa as she was known to have been prejudice against Muggle-borns, but she was perfectly nice. Narcissa explained that after everything that had happened in the war she could no longer hold onto the archaic beliefs she had been brought up with. Narcissa was just pleased that Draco was happy, and if Hermione made him happy then she would support their relationship. Lucius was another story, because he was in Azkaban Hermione never actually got to meet him properly but he disapproved strongly of her relationship with Draco.

Because he had businesses all around the globe Draco travelled a lot and Hermione accompanied him when her job allowed it. By the time they had been together a year Hermione had visited a lot of different countries and was finding different places she liked. One of her favourite places was Paris, which was where Draco took her to celebrate their one year anniversary in October.

On New Year's Eve, Draco took Hermione to Sydney Harbour where he had hired a boat for them. They had a romantic dinner and just before midnight Draco proposed to Hermione, he had timed it perfectly so when Hermione accepted the proposal the fireworks display celebrating the New Year began.

Once they got engaged Draco started trying to convince Hermione to become partners in his business with him. After months of discussion Hermione finally agreed and quit her job in the ministry and became partners with Draco almost two years after they had re-met.

Draco and Hermione got married on a lovely summer's day in August, eight months after Draco proposed. They were married at the Malfoy Villa in France where Narcissa lived for most of the year. Only close friends and family attended the service.

For nearly two years the couple built up their business acquiring hotels, restaurants and even a couple of nightclubs in various countries around the world. Draco dealt with the designing and financial part of the business while Hermione dealt with hiring staff and making sure all their properties were run perfectly.

Hermione and Draco often talked about building an exclusive wizarding hotel from scratch and on their second anniversary Draco presented Hermione with the deeds to a large parcel of land in wizarding London where they could build their dream hotel.

Hermione also had an unique anniversary present for Draco on their second anniversary, she was two months pregnant with their first child. The couple discussed where they wanted to raise their family and both decided they would like to return to England.

Draco decided the couple should build a new house on the land where Malfoy Manor had been situated. After the war Draco had decided too much bad had happened in his childhood home and had pulled the place down, keeping the land for the future. Hermione was reluctant at first but after seeing the area had decided it was a beautiful place for a house. Together they designed their perfect house with all the things they needed, lots of bedrooms for children and visiting family, a library for Hermione, a big garden for the children to play in, a study for Draco, a family room and a large master bedroom with an en suite bathroom for Hermione and Draco.

While Hermione was pregnant she spent her time either designing her new hotel or her new house. She only stopped doing both in late February when she was eight month pregnant and Draco insisted that she rest. On the 22nd March Hermione gave birth to a baby girl who they named Lyra. Five months later in August they moved into their new home in England. Even though they had returned to England, Hermione made no attempt to contact her former friends not even when their hotel, The Black Gem, opened in December of that year.

When Draco and Hermione returned to England so did Narcissa, she moved into one of the slightly smaller Malfoy estates and helped look after Lyra when Hermione returned to work. Hermione's parents stayed in Australia but they visited twice a year and Draco and Hermione visited Australia twice a year as they still owned their house in Sydney.

On Lyra's third birthday Hermione discovered she was pregnant again and on the 7th November she gave birth to a baby boy named Scorpius.

**...**

A few hours later Hermione lay in bed, Draco was sound asleep next to her. He had spent two hours proving to her how she had made the right decision to marry him, not that Hermione had ever had any doubts about that. Deciding it was best not to worry about her potential meetings with her former friends Hermione snuggled down in bed next to Draco, who immediately reached out for her in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Before succumbing to sleep Hermione vowed not to think about any reunion with Harry and Ron, after all the anniversary ball was in May, two months away.


	3. Chapter 3

At quarter to one on Monday afternoon Kingsley was patiently waiting for Harry to arrive in the atrium of the Ministry so they could go and see the venue for the upcoming ball. Technically Harry didn't need to see the venue but Kingsley was hoping him and Hermione would use the opportunity to catch up. Over the years Kingsley had witnessed how much Harry had missed Hermione, which was one of the reasons he had tried so hard to convince her to attend one of the anniversary balls over the last few years.

Kingsley was surprised that Harry was late, the man was usually very punctual, and here he was fifteen minutes late. Their meeting with Hermione wasn't until half past one but Kingsley had planned on taking Harry to lunch at the restaurant in the hotel, at this rate they would just have to grab a bite to eat at the café.

When Harry hadn't appeared by one o'clock Kingsley decided to pay a visit to the Auror's office, where he was informed that Harry was in an interrogation and had sent Kingsley a note cancelling lunch. Kingsley, having received no such letter returned to his office, where upon his arrival his secretary handed him a letter. Opening the letter Kingsley noted Harry's writing, the short note told Kingsley that Harry would be busy and would have to skip lunch and would meet him in the Atrium and one twenty. Cursing Kingsley strode out of his office back towards the atrium where he found Harry waiting for him.

"Sorry Harry. We seem to have had a mix up, I've only just gotten your note cancelling lunch."

"That's alright, sorry it was such short notice. You know how things are in the Auror department." Harry said to the former Auror.

Kingsley nodded. "Indeed, shall we leave." He said gesturing to the floo network.

Both men grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire calling 'The Black Gem', Kingsley went first with Harry following close behind.

When Harry had mentioned where the ball was being held over the weekend his family had been very impressed and told him all they knew about the place. Bill had told Harry he had taken Fleur to dinner at the restaurant for their anniversary and was very impressed with both the food and the service. Fleur had spoken at length about the spa the hotel housed, she had visited with a few of her friends who were visiting from France. Fleur described it as the best spa she had ever experienced, a major compliment coming from someone as pampered as Fleur was. Angelina had been to the hotel on one of her friends hen parties, she had been to the nightclub and the cocktail bar. She had been so impressed she was trying to persuade George to hold her next birthday party there. Percy had simply commented that he had heard while it was a very luxurious place it was also very expensive.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace he looked around in wonder at the hotel, they seemed to have arrived in the lobby. The lobby was very big and spacious, decorated in light cream with white marble floors. There were big double doors leading to outside, Harry guessed it was the entrance for if you arrived from outside the hotel. Along one wall was a row of fires, one of which Harry had just stepped out of. They were obviously used for visitors using floo powder. On the wall opposite were several lifts. Opposite the front doors was a large semi-circular counter with several members of staff behind, it was obviously the reception. On one side of the reception there was a large door and on the other there was a grand looking staircase.

Just standing in the entrance Harry could tell the place was expensive. As he looked around Harry noticed there was plenty of people milling about but no one who looked like they owned the place.

"So Kingsley, where's the owner?" Harry turned to Kingsley, questioning the older man.

Kingsley pointed towards the reception desk. "She's over there."

Harry looked at where Kingsley was pointing, there were two women behind the desk but both were wearing uniforms so Harry doubted they owned the place. The only other female in the vicinity was a brunette who was standing with her back to them. She was talking to a man behind the desk and Harry could only presume the woman was the owner.

Harry didn't know anything about the hotel owner as Kingsley had been very quiet on any details. The woman looked to be of average height with long, curly brunette hair that was pinned back from her face with a diamond clip shaped like a dragon. She was wearing a black and white dress that hugged her figure. From behind Harry could see she looked in very good shape, not that he was looking too much as he had a very possessive wife at home.

Kingsley started to walk towards the desk and Harry followed. Kingsley cleared his throat as he approached the mystery woman. Hearing Kingsley behind her the woman turned and Harry got the shock of his life.

"HERMIONE?"

Hermione whipped her head to the side at the sound of Harry's voice, staring in shock at her former best friend who stood there looking dumbfounded. Hermione quickly composed herself, she was a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's were always calm and composed.

"Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again." Despite her pleasant words Hermione's tone slightly betrayed the anger and bitterness she felt towards Harry after the way he had treated her.

"Wh...wh...ho..." Harry spluttered, totally confused at seeing his best friend standing in front of him.

Looking at Hermione he realised his earlier assessment about her figure was right, she was stunning. Harry knew Ginny would kill for a figure like Hermione's. Ginny was tall and slim but had no curves and small breasts, whereas Hermione had plenty of curves and what looked to be a decent cleavage. The best word Harry could think off to describe his former friend was sexy, who would have thought Hermione Granger would grow up to be so sexy.

Kingsley stood watching the pair, aware that neither knew quite what to say so he tried to help.

"Do you two need some time before we begin?" He asked.

Just as Harry slowly began to nod Hermione stepped in.

"Perhaps we should deal with business first." Noting Harry's crestfallen face, Hermione felt sorry for her old friend and quickly added, "Maybe Harry and I could catch up after we've finished."

Harry brightened considerably at the thought that Hermione would agree to a meeting with him, he wasn't even sure if he deserved it. After agreeing to Hermione's suggestion, she became all business like and explained what was happening.

"We've got two rooms that are suitable for the ball, I thought we could view them both and then you could decide on which one you want before the major planning starts."

Kingsley nodded at Hermione, "That sounds great, should we begin."

Hermione then led Harry and Kinsley through the doors beside the reception area, to go and see the first room.

As they headed towards their first destination Harry took in the rest of Hermione's appearance, her hair was a lot calmer, falling in soft curls down her back and her skin looked smooth and silky. He noticed her clothes looked expensive, while no expert on women's clothes he had spent enough time around Fleur to recognise designer clothes when he saw them. The dangly earrings she wore and the teardrop necklace at her throat looked to be a real emerald's and he recognised a magical charm bracelet on her right arm.

Harry recognised the bracelet because Ginny had wanted one a few years ago. The bracelet itself had an unbreakable charm on but was several hundred galleons and the charms were all custom made exclusively for the owner in their own design so each charm was individual to the person wearing it. A charm could cost several hundred galleons depending on what material was used. Harry could make out a few of the charms on Hermione's bracelet, there was a silver dragon, a gold book and a red lion. Most people's charms represented important things in their life as they were individually made, so Harry wondered on the significance of the three he could make out clearly. The lion was obviously representing Gryffindor and the book he supposed represented her love of reading, the dragon was confusing though. Hermione clearly had an infinity with dragon's, considering it was also the shape of her hair clip.

Harry had been distinctly unimpressed with the ridiculously high price of the jewellery so he had told Ginny that he couldn't afford such an expensive piece of jewellery, even though he could. Clearly Hermione or her husband weren't put off by the high price. Harry had noticed Hermione wore a diamond engagement ring and a delicate looking wedding ring on her left hand and was eager to ask about her husband.

After walking down several corridors and passing several doorways Hermione led Kingsley and Harry into a massive ballroom where one wall was completely made of glass allowing a magnificent view of the gardens.

"This is the Garden Room." Hermione stated as they stood in the middle of the room. "The back wall opens to connect to the gardens."

Hermione waved her wand and the glass wall shimmered then disappeared. Harry was stunned at the sight, he had never seen magic like that before. Hermione led Kingsley and Harry out of the ballroom and into the garden.

"This part of the garden has a heating charm on it so it never gets cold. Most parties in this room have the wall open so guests can mingle between the garden and ballroom."

"Wow, Hermione this is really impressive." Harry told his friend.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Harry and Kingsley looked around the room for ten minutes quietly discussing the party before Kingsley asked Hermione if they could view the other room. Hermione took Harry and Kingsley back to the lobby where she entered one of the large elevators.

"The other room is the largest of our ballrooms." Hermione explained as the lift rose to the tenth floor. When the lift stopped Hermione took Harry and Kingsley into a large semi-circular room. The back wall where the door was located was flat but the rest of the room curved in one big circle.

"The ceiling has the same enchantment used in The Great Hall At Hogwarts, so you can charm it to an appropriate theme." Hermione explained as Harry was looking at the ceiling which was currently showing a night sky.

"The room also has a balcony running all the way around it and there are several doors leading onto it." Hermione continued moving over to one of the glass doors situated around the room and pulling it open.

Hermione spoke a bit more about the room before she walked out onto the balcony, giving Kingsley and Harry time to discuss things together. Hermione stood quietly on the balcony, looking at the gardens below, while Kingsley and Harry were talking inside the room. She was still reeling from the surprise of seeing Harry and she was wondering what would happen when they had a chance to talk properly. She was also still angry at what had occurred between her and her so called friends but she couldn't deny the fact there was still a part of her that was pleased to see her former friend.

"Hermione." Kingsley called, summoning the brunette witch back into the room. "We have decided to use the garden room if that's alright."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll get Jason to confirm the booking and then you can start arranging the ball. Just let me know when you need to meet to discuss arrangements"

"Actually Harry will be the one in charge this year, so you two will have to work together." Kingsley said, smiling at the pair of former schoolmates. "That's not a problem is it?"

Harry and Hermione both just looked at Kingsley both well aware that the Minister for Magic had just manipulated the pair of them.

"Of course not, Kingsley. Harry and I are adults." Hermione stated looking at Harry for his opinion.

"Yes, we are perfectly capable of working together." He chipped in.

Kingsley nodded. "Excellent, well in that case I'll be heading back to work. I believe you two were going to catch up."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I've now finished writing this story and it has eight chapters and an epilogue. Because it's all finished I'll now try and post a new chapter each day.**

* * *

After travelling back to the lobby and making an official booking for the upcoming ball, Kingsley departed leaving Harry and Hermione standing by the reception desk together. Harry shuffled his feet nervously, unsure about how to react around his former friend.

Realising Harry didn't know what to say Hermione broke the silence. "How about we go and get a drink, do you fancy coffee or something stronger?"

"Something stronger, if that's okay with you." Harry responded, suddenly feeling the need for a drink to steady his nerves.

"That's fine, I just need to check for any messages then we can go." Hermione told Harry as she turned to speak to a young girl behind the desk.

Harry heard the young girl tell Hermione the only person who left a message was her husband, Harry listened to see if the girl mentioned the name of Hermione's husband but she didn't only referring to him as 'your husband'.

After putting the message in her bag Hermione turned to Harry. "Shall we?"

Nodding Harry followed Hermione towards a bar in the hotel. After ordering their drinks, a firewhisky for Harry and a mineral water for Hermione, they sat down at a small table in the corner of the room.

While the pair waited for their drinks they sat in silence, Harry decided he should be the one to speak first as he was partly responsible for Hermione's exit years ago.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have let what happened back then happen." Harry said finally.

"Why did you? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch someone you love stand there and do nothing as you're verbally attacked?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry. Even after so many years Hermione could still remember how hurt she had been as Harry didn't speak up in the face of Ron and Ginny's anger.

Harry looked away guiltily at Hermione's questions. "I've always regretted it. I know I should have defended you against Ron and Ginny, I was torn, I didn't know what to do."

"I suppose I should have expected it really. I knew if it ever came to a choice between me and Ron you would choose Ron, and obviously you would side with your girlfriend." Hermione sighed. She was admitting what she had always felt about her friendship with Harry, that if it came to a choice she would always be second best to Ron.

"Why would you assume I would choose Ron over you?" Harry questioned, shocked by Hermione's accusation.

Hermione laughed. "You did, didn't you though. I was right."

Harry had no answer to that, Hermione was right he had chosen Ron over her. Harry picked up his glass and took a big swig, unsure of how to proceed.

"I think about you, all the time." He finally admitted. "I often considered trying to find you."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked softly. She had always assumed once she had left, her friends had just moved on with their lives barely giving her a second thought.

Harry shrugged, "Guilt, I didn't know how you would react after the way I behaved." Harry looked over at Hermione. "Would I have been welcome?"

Hermione thought for a while before answering. "I don't know. Sometimes I wish you would just turn up and there are other times I'm still so angry at you, I wouldn't be happy to see you."

"How about now? Are you happy to see me now?" Harry questioned, hoping Hermione answered positively.

"I don't know." Hermione answered honestly. "You really hurt me, Harry and I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said sadly, knowing he may never gain Hermione's trust again. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to make it up to you but I want to try. I want us to be friends again."

"I'm not sure that will happen, at least not in the way you hope." Hermione said, not wanting to give Harry any false hope regarding their friendship.

"I'll take anything. I know we'll never get our relationship back the way it was but I really want to keep in contact."

Hermione looked at Harry and noticed how eager he seemed to re-establish their friendship. Hermione had actually missed Harry's friendship greatly, but she knew if they did manage to become friends again it would never be the same as before.

"I'm sure we can try to regain our friendship." Hermione said. "But I want you to know that it'll take time for me to trust you again."

Harry was greatly relieved by Hermione's olive branch and his face lit up in a huge smile. "I understand. Thank you for giving me a second chance, Hermione. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hermione smiled slightly and Harry was reminded of all the good times they shared together. He wondered how soon they would be friendly enough for them to meet each other's families, if Hermione had one. With the thought of whether Hermione had a family, Harry blurted out his next question.

"Do you have any children?" Seeing the look of confusion on Hermione's face at the sudden change in subject Harry explained. "Sorry for the change of subject, I was just thinking about how much I wanted our families to meet and then wondered if you had any children."

"Harry, I think it will be quite a while before our families are ready to meet. We need to re-establish our own friendship first, which will take time and effort."

"Sorry, I've just really missed you. I know it'll take a while but I want our families to be close." Harry said.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, contemplating what Harry had just said. It was one thing to try and forgive Harry and re-establish their friendship but she wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with Ginny and Ron. Ron, and especially Ginny, had said some pretty horrible things to her the last time she had seen them.

"Maybe one day." Hermione shrugged, not really seeing a time when her and Harry's family would be that close. Hermione decided the best thing to do was change the subject before things got more awkward between her and Harry. "And to answer your earlier question, yes I have two children."

"That's great, I do too, two boys." Harry replied, with a broad smile.

Hermione nodded. "I know." Seeing Harry's puzzled expression Hermione laughed. "I read the newspapers, they're quite fond on reporting on The Boy Who Lived."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, it's quite annoying having your personal life splattered all over the newspapers. Well since you know all about my life how about you fill me in on yours."

Hermione wondered how much to tell Harry about her life straight away. Hermione was still unsure of how much of a relationship she wanted with Harry and as such she didn't feel the immediate need to inform him of her life choices. She wasn't ashamed of being with Draco and certainly didn't plan on hiding it, if Harry was serious about wanting to be her friend again he would have to learn to accept Draco. Hermione knew that if she told Harry about Draco he would want an explanation about their relationship and there was no way Hermione was going to justify her marriage to someone who had hurt her so badly. She knew Harry would soon discover her relationship with Draco as he was around the hotel often. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about how shocked Harry would be to just run into Draco accidently.

Hermione eventually decided to not mention too many specific details about her life unless he asked a specific question. Harry would find out about Draco soon enough and the part of her that was still angry with Harry felt she owed him nothing after the way he had treated her.

"There's not much to tell, I'm happily married and have two amazing children, a girl and a boy." Hermione said, telling Harry the basic facts about her life.

"Not much to tell." Harry raised his eyebrow. "Hermione you own a massive hotel and are clearly very rich, there is definitely something to tell."

"My husband is from a wealthy family, we own hotels and other businesses around the world, so yeah I suppose you could say we're rich." Hermione conceded.

Sensing Hermione wasn't keen on sharing too much with him so soon Harry tried another tactic. "Tell me about your children." Parents loved to talk about their children in Harry's experience and sure enough it worked as a big smile broke out across Hermione's face.

"Lyra, my eldest, is four in a couple of weeks and Scorpius is four months."

Harry was intrigued by the unusual names for Hermione's children. "Lyra and Scorpius, unusual names."

"They're both named after constellations, it's a family tradition to name children after either constellations or stars." Hermione told Harry never considering he might be able to work out whose family tradition she was talking about.

Harry was racking his brain, someone had told him about naming the family after stars and constellations before, he just couldn't remember who. Putting the thought to the back of his mind he carried on talking to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione spoke for another half hour, only about trivial things though, before Hermione had to leave. Harry was pleased with progress and suggested another meeting soon which Hermione was wary of but eventually agreed to. After saying goodbye to Hermione in the hotel lobby, Harry flooed back to work for a couple of hours before it was time to go home. It was only after he had left Hermione that Harry realised that they had gotten so distracted he had forgotten to ask more about her husband. All he knew about him was that he was rich, owned lots of successful business ventures and had strange family traditions regarding naming children.

* * *

When Harry returned home he was surprised to find Ron sitting on the floor playing with James.

"Hi Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your favourite brother-in-law." Ron answered. "Ginny invited me to dinner."

"That's great," Harry smiled, always happy to see Ron. "Do you want a beer?"

Ron nodded and Harry went into the kitchen to fetch two beers and the best friends sat talking until dinner was ready.

Dinner at The Potter house was a lively affair with two young boys and Harry and Ron joking around like teenagers. Harry had decided not to mention seeing Hermione to Ron. Even after nine years Harry knew Ron was still in love with Hermione, hence his reluctance to settle down with someone else. Harry knew he would have to re-build his relationship with Hermione slowly and Ron rushing in before Hermione was ready would ruin it. He also wanted to ask Hermione that it was okay to tell Ron and Ginny about her as he wanted to regain her trust.

After dinner, while Ginny put James and Albus to bed, Harry and Ron moved into the living room. Ron told Harry he had recently seen Seamus Finnegan in a bar, which led to the pair of them reminiscing about the good old days in school. As they relived some of their adventures different people were mentioned, when Ron mentioned Sirius Black a memory started to tug at Harry's subconscious but it wouldn't quite materialise.

Later that night Harry was lying in bed unable to sleep. After Ron had left Ginny had suggested they get an early night, which Harry had been more than happy to agree to. Afterwards Ginny had fallen straight to sleep but Harry couldn't drop off, something was bothering him, he thought it had to do with something Ron had said earlier and Sirius. Harry lay there for hours trying to make a connection, just as he was drifting off a memory of him and Sirius standing in front of The Black family tree entered his mind.

Harry sat upright trying not to disturb his sleeping wife, as he let the memory play out in his head. Sirius was explaining The Black family tradition of naming children after Stars, like himself or constellations, like Andromeda. Realisation suddenly hit Harry, Hermione had named her children after stars and constellations and called it family tradition, he knew he had heard of the family he just couldn't remember at the time. Harry racked his brains as to who on earth in The Black family Hermione could be married to but it was no good he couldn't think of anyone. Sighing he got out of bed and put on his slippers and dressing gown and went downstairs.

Once downstairs he quickly flooed to Grimmauld Place, while he and Ginny didn't live there they still owned the house. He moved into the room where the family tapestry was located and started to scour it for possibilities for Hermione's husband. For a long time all he found were distant cousins who didn't even seem to be named after stars. Harry moved along to the other side of the tapestry which was where Sirius had been when he had been explaining the tradition to Harry, he spotted the hole where Sirius should be and remembering the other example his godfather had used he located the hole where Andromeda should have been.

It was from there Harry's eyes moved along the line noticing Bellatrix's name and further along Narcissa's. It was the name under Narcissa's that made everything click together, Draco, a constellation. Harry stood there dumbfounded it wasn't possible, there was no way Hermione had married Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately Harry couldn't ignore the evidence, he was the only real possibility of someone in the Black family who would wish to carry on the tradition of naming their children after stars and he was from a wealthy family, like Hermione's husband. Lastly his named literally meant dragon. Earlier Harry had wondered about the dragon charm on Hermione's bracelet and the dragon shaped clip in her hair.

Standing in front of the tapestry Harry was certain of one thing Hermione had married Draco Malfoy, she was now Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N - I was originally planning on having Hermione tell Harry who she was married to but I really liked the idea of him working it out himself by what she had told him. I hope people aren't too dissapointed with Hermione's reaction to Harry, I wanted her to still be upset with him but I also wanted to show that's she's a quite compassionate person who would give people a second chance.**

**Next chapter is a pure Dramione chapter and the one after that Harry and Draco come face to face. **


	5. Chapter 5

After having a drink with Harry, Hermione went back to her office to catch up on some paperwork. The message she had received earlier from Draco said that his meeting was cancelled and that he would pick up the children from his mother's, leaving Hermione free to catch up at work.

Hermione spent the next few hours making sure she was on top of everything and that the hotel was running smoothly. She also checked on several of their other business interests and made plans to visit them in person over the next couple of weeks. When she finally finished her work Hermione tidied her office and locked it up before she flooed home.

The main floo fireplace in the Malfoy house was in a small room just beside the front door. Hermione didn't like the idea of using the fire in the front room as the room was where her family spent the majority of their time in the house. She also didn't like using the fireplace in her and Draco's bedroom either. So even though these two fires could also be connected to the floo network Hermione and Draco made a room specially for travelling by floo.

When she arrived home Hermione took off her jacket and hung it up in the small floo room. She then magically sent her bag to her bedroom and left the room, heading across the hallway to the front room.

Hermione was only halfway across the large hallway when Lyra suddenly ran out of the front room and flew towards Hermione.

"Hi, princess." Hermione said, picking Lyra up in her arms.

"Ssh!" Lyra whispered, pressing her small finger to Hermione's lips. "Daddy's sleepy."

Hermione was confused but when she carried Lyra into the front room she understood what her daughter meant. Draco was lying on the sofa, his eyes closed with Scorpius curled up asleep on his chest. Hermione smiled at the sight of her husband and son, despite being asleep Draco's arms were still wrapped firmly around Scorpius so he was perfectly safe.

Hermione put Lyra down and the small girl immediately ran back to her dolls that were on the floor. Hermione turned back to Draco, wondering whether to wake her husband or let him sleep. Hermione hadn't decided what to do when Draco slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hi, I must have fallen asleep." Draco said, looking at Scorpius curled up against him.

"Obviously looking after both of them at the same time tires you out." Hermione laughed. "You're getting old."

"I'm not old." Draco replied, sitting up carefully so he didn't disturb his sleeping son. "I'm younger than you."

"Only by nine months." Hermione protested, sitting down next to Draco.

Draco smiled and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Interesting." Hermione said, thinking about her shock reunion with Harry. "You know Kingsley was coming to view the function room's today, well he brought someone with him."

"Who?" Draco asked, despite having a sneaking suspicion it would have been Potter. For the last few years Kingsley had been trying to get Hermione to reconnect with her former friends and Draco wouldn't put it past Kingsley to manipulate a meeting between Hermione and her former friend.

"Harry." Hermione replied, confirming Draco's suspicions.

"How did that go?" Draco asked.

"Alright. We spoke for a while and he apologised for what happened before I left."

"As he should." Draco interrupted. He knew exactly what had happened with Hermione's friends before she left the country and he also knew it was Harry who had hurt her the most by not saying anything as the two redheaded Weasley's had turned on her.

Hermione glared at Draco before she continued. "As I was saying, we talked for a while. We also decided to try and give our friendship another chance."

"Can you forgive him for what he did to you?" Draco asked.

"I forgave you for everything you did." Hermione said. She knew that giving Draco a second chance was the best decision of her life.

"And that's something I'm grateful for every day." Draco said with a smile. "But I wasn't your best friend. You and Potter had been friends for years and he just stood back and did nothing as you were turned upon."

"I know." Hermione sighed. She knew that forgiving Harry was totally different from her decision to forgive Draco. "It'll probably take a while for things to be okay between us, but I've really missed Harry so I'm willing to give him a second chance."

"If that's what you want, then I'll support you." Draco said to his wife.

"Thank you." Hermione said, kissing Draco gently.

Scorpius chose that moment to wake up and gurgle at his embracing parents.

"Did you happen to mention who you were married to?" Draco asked as Hermione stood up and took Scorpius from his arms.

"No." Hermione admitted as she settled Scorpius into his bouncy chair. "But if he has a problem with you, then we'll not be renewing our friendship."

"So you're not ashamed of me." Draco teased, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Definitely not." Hermione said, running her hand through Draco's hair.

Draco grinned and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. Hermione pressed herself closer to Draco as his hand started to wander up her leg to caress the soft skin under her dress.

"Yuck." Lyra suddenly cried, causing Hermione and Draco to pull apart.

The couple turned to find Lyra sitting next to Scorpius' bouncy chair, a disgusted look on her face and one small hand hiding her brother's eyes. Both of them laughed at their daughter and her behaviour. She had picked the move up from her best friend, Serena Zabini, who always complained and made a disgusted face whenever adults kissed in her presence.

Serena was the five year old daughter of Draco's best friends, Pansy and Blaise Zabini. Over the years Hermione had also become quite good friends with Pansy and Blaise and the two families often spent time together. Initially Hermione had been wary of Pansy as the girl had been pretty horrible to her in school. There was also the fact she was Draco's ex-girlfriend for Hermione to contend with, despite knowing their teenage relationship was never serious Hermione still couldn't help being slightly jealous of the raven haired witch. After a few slightly awkward meetings however Hermione and Pansy settled their differences and slowly built a solid friendship.

"I should go and get dinner started." Hermione said, getting off Draco's lap.

As Hermione left the room she glanced back in time to see Lyra dragging Draco onto the floor to play with her.

* * *

After dinner, while Hermione put Lyra to bed, Draco settled Scorpius before he headed to his study. Grabbing a pile of documents Draco returned to the front room and settled down on the sofa, with his paperwork spread over the coffee table.

When Hermione finished with Lyra she found Draco engrossed in the documents. Grabbing two glasses of wine from the kitchen Hermione settled down next to Draco.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, not recognising the paperwork as belonging to any of their businesses.

"Some information Theo sent over to me this afternoon." Draco said. Draco's old school friend, Theo Nott worked for Draco and Hermione as a lawyer for their company.

"What?"

"The Lucky Penny is apparently for sale." Draco said, handing Hermione some pictures of the property. "Theo got hold of some information about the restaurant for me."

The Lucky Penny was a high end restaurant near to Diagon Alley. Draco and Hermione had visited it once but neither of them were impressed with the food.

"It's a great location and it has so much potential." Hermione said, thinking about the stunning looking restaurant.

"Exactly. With a new menu and a decent chef it could be a gold mine." Draco said. "At the minute it's not doing great, but I think it could be a great business if handled right."

"Can we get a meeting with the owner?" Hermione asked. She loved the thrill of buying a new business and working with Draco to make them successful.

"I'll speak to Theo tomorrow and get him to set something up." Draco said.

"Let me know when you do so I can be there." Hermione said, picking her glass up and taking a sip.

"You're not worried I'll do everything without you are you?" Draco laughed.

"You did last time. The last place we bought I had no say in anything." Hermione retorted.

"You were six months pregnant with Scorp. You wanted nothing to do with it." Draco protested, not willing to be held responsible for Hermione's mood swings when she was pregnant with their second child.

"Well I want to be involved with this project." Hermione insisted.

"Fine." Draco said. He had always planned on including Hermione in the plans as he never bought anything without his wife's agreement. "Will you not be busy with this anniversary ball though?" He asked.

"Not really. Jason can do the majority of the organising." Hermione shrugged.

Hermione wanted to take things slowly with Harry as she still needed time to trust him again. As such she had already decided to not get too involved in the planning of the anniversary ball, despite Kingsley's best efforts to push her and Harry into spending time together. Hermione would still be around to help and she would see Harry occasionally, giving them time to re-connect slowly.

"So you're not planning on getting involved." Draco said, not believing for one minute that Hermione could resist the lure of organising such a big event.

"I'll be around enough to make sure things run smoothly." Hermione said. "Considering Kingsley managed to talk me into hosting the ball, I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be." Draco reassured his wife.

"I hope so. I'm hoping that the night's so amazing that it'll keep attention away from us."

"Us. What do you mean us?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. If I have to attend this anniversary celebration, you're coming with me." Hermione said. She knew as the owner of the hotel she couldn't avoid attending the celebration and she had every intention of making sure Draco was there to support her.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked. "I'll not exactly be welcome. I can't imagine the presence of a former Death Eater will go down well."

"Being a Death Eater wasn't something you wanted and you've made up for your past. If anyone has a problem with you then they should look at everything you've done since the war and the amount of help you've given to people in need." Hermione said firmly.

Draco had worked extremely hard to make up for his actions in the war and Hermione could get very defensive of her husband if people mentioned his dark past. Since the war Draco had donated plenty of money to charitable organisations that helped people after the war and had even founded a couple himself.

"I'm still not sure I'll be welcome." Draco sighed, wishing everyone saw things like his wife did.

"Kingsley knew who owned the hotel when he approached us. He would know that if I attended the celebration that you would be with me." Hermione pointed out. "Besides, it wouldn't take much for people to find out who owns the hotel and as the owner you'd be expected to attend."

"Fine, I'll be there." Draco sighed, knowing there was no point arguing with Hermione once she had made her mind up about something.

"Good." Hermione gave Draco a smile and a peck on the cheek. "Now let's have a good look at this restaurant."

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the night looking over the details for The Lucky Penny and discussing how they could turn the failing restaurant into a thriving business.


	6. Chapter 6

After working out who Hermione was married to Harry decided to wait a few days before he went to pay a visit to his friend. In those few days Harry discreetly looked into Hermione's life to discover if his theory had been right.

First of all he found out who owned The Black Gem Hotel and had discovered the hotel was jointly owned by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy. Harry also looked into what other businesses the Malfoy's owned and was surprised to find that he had been to a few of the restaurants and hotels they owned. A couple of the restaurants in Britain he had visited with Ginny and he had stayed in one of the hotels when he was on Auror business in Greece. After checking on their successful business dealings Harry then checked on their private life.

Harry discovered that Draco and Hermione got married nearly seven years ago in France. Harry also discovered that they lived in England, despite owning numerous properties around the globe. From the address in Wiltshire he figured they actually lived in Malfoy Manor which really surprised Harry as he couldn't imagine Hermione ever wanting to live in the house where she was tortured. A bit more digging revealed that Draco had actually destroyed the Manor after the war and their new house was just built on the land where the Manor once stood.

By the time he had finished his research Harry had discovered a lot more about Hermione's life. By the end he was also quite shocked by how rich the Malfoy's were. Harry always knew the family was wealthy but Hermione and Draco seemed to have amassed much more money than Lucius ever had while he was in control of the family's money.

Harry was also surprised to discover the numerous charities the Malfoy's donated to. Harry was tempted to think the charitable donations were Hermione's doing but he had evidence that it was actually Draco who was behind it. A lot of the donations started before his marriage to Hermione and Harry had found at least two charities that Draco had set up himself in the few months directly after the war, a time when Harry knew Hermione wasn't in contact with the former Slytherin.

Harry eventually decided to visit Hermione on Friday afternoon as he managed to get his paperwork finished early. Slipping out of his office, so that Ron didn't see him and ask him any awkward questions, Harry headed to the atrium and flooed to Hermione's hotel.

Harry arrived at the reception desk where a brunette witch asked if she could help, she looked extremely awed when she realised who she was talking to.

"I'm looking for Hermione Malfoy." Harry said, trying not to look as though it was the first time he had put his friends name together with the surname of the boy he had disliked so much in school.

"I think you'll find her on the fifth floor, at the gym." The receptionist replied, smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry thanked the witch and headed towards the elevator. Stepping inside he pressed the button for the fifth floor. As the elevator rose steadily Harry wondered what exactly he was going to say to Hermione. Harry hadn't really decided what he thought of her being married to his old nemesis but he also knew that he was in no position to lecture Hermione about her choices in life. By the time the elevator reached the fifth floor and Harry stepped out he had decided to wait and see what happened once he was talking to Hermione. Hopefully whatever happens they would still be able to rebuild their friendship.

Harry looked about the fifth floor at the large open plan, muggle style gym. The elevator had deposited him exactly opposite the front desk but Harry could see the large space dedicated to the work out machines.

"Can I help you?" A voice interrupted Harry as he stared at the gym.

Harry turned and saw a large man standing behind the desk. Looking at the man, who clearly worked out a lot, Harry felt weedy and slight in comparison.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mrs Malfoy." Harry said approaching the desk. He had decided to ask for Hermione by her surname as he couldn't remember how the staff referred to Hermione.

"I haven't seen her today." The man shook his head. "Hey, Mike. Have you seen Hermione today?" He called to a man who had just emerged from a doorway off to the side of the room.

"No. But I know a man who has." Mike called back. "Wait a minute."

Mike poked his head back through the door he had just emerged from and said something Harry couldn't hear. A second later a tall blond man walked through the door and started walking towards the front desk.

Harry stared at the figure of Draco Malfoy walking towards him. Harry hadn't seen Draco since just after the war when he was a broken shell of a boy after everything he had endured over the past few years. The man in front of him bore little resemblance to the skinny teenager Harry remembered. Draco was still on the slim side but Harry could still see the muscles under his shirt, his pale blond hair was casually styled and he was actually wearing muggle clothing.

"Potter." Draco nodded to Harry as he arrived at the front desk. "I hear you're asking for Hermione."

Draco had no idea if Harry knew that him and Hermione were married. He knew that Hermione hadn't told him when they had first re-met but judging by the fact that the former Gryffindor didn't look the least bit surprised to see him Draco suspected that he did now know about their relationship.

"Yes. We need to discuss the anniversary celebrations." Harry said, not quite telling the truth.

"She's in her office, I think." Draco said. "If you wait two minutes I'll take you there."

"Thanks." Harry replied, surprised by the civil way that Draco was addressing him.

Draco turned and walked back through the door he had entered from a few minutes earlier. He returned a few seconds later carrying a stack of papers which he handed to the large man behind the desk. Harry watched as Draco spoke to the man to for a couple of minutes, discussing new member applications for the gym.

When he finished talking with his staff Draco turned back to Harry and the pair of them headed for the elevator. Draco pressed for the elevator and the two men stood in silence waiting for it to arrive. When it did arrive they both entered the small box in silence and Draco pressed the appropriate floor number.

Harry was wondering how to break the silence when Draco suddenly pressed a button and the elevator came to a sudden stop. Harry was suddenly nervous about being all alone with the former Slytherin as Draco turned to face him.

"Before we go any further we need to talk." Draco said.

"About what?" Harry asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. Draco suddenly looked very menacing and Harry was worried what the blond would do to him.

"First of all you obviously know about Hermione and I." Draco said and Harry nodded, confirming what Draco already knew. "I'm also guessing you know how much you hurt Hermione."

"Yes, and I'm really sorry about it." Harry said quietly.

"It's not me you need to convince. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Draco said. "I just wanted you to know that you can't hurt her like that again. If you do, I'll make you regret it."

Harry gulped and nodded nervously. "I understand." Despite knowing that Hermione had married Draco, Harry hadn't expected the blond to be so protective of his wife.

"Good." Draco said, pressing the button and re-starting the lift as though nothing had happened.

The rest of the brief journey passed in silence and when the elevator stopped Draco and Harry got out. Draco led Harry down a brightly lit hallway towards a large door at the end. Draco opened the door and stepped inside, Harry following close behind.

Harry found himself in a large office, with two desks in the room. Hermione was seated behind one and she looked up when the men entered, her eyes widening slightly when she spotted Harry behind her husband.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Hermione exclaimed, shocked to see Harry with Draco.

"I thought we could discuss the anniversary." Harry said.

Hermione tried not to sigh when Harry mentioned arranging the anniversary ball, she had been hoping to pass the majority of work to Jason but it seemed rude to tell Harry that when he had arrived obviously expecting to deal with her. After their meeting today she would hand over to Jason for the most part as over the next few weeks hopefully her and Draco would be finalising the deal for The Lucky Penny and the new restaurant would be needing all her attention.

"And I was also hoping we could talk." Harry added, not noticing that Hermione seemed less than enthusiastic about the anniversary ball.

Hermione noticed Harry's eyes flicking over to Draco when he mentioned talking. She wasn't sure if it was Draco he wanted to talk about or if he wasn't comfortable with her husband in the room.

Draco had also noticed Harry's gaze fall on him and decided he would give his wife and Harry some space. "I should be going." He said, giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"Don't forget to go and pick my parents up. Their flight lands in an hour." Hermione said. Her parents were coming to visit for Lyra's birthday but preferred to travel the muggle way, despite it being a longer journey.

"I won't forget. I'm heading there now." Draco reassured his wife. "See you tonight."

Hermione said goodbye to Draco and waited until he left the room before she turned to Harry. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks." Harry shook his head.

"Do you want to sit down?" Hermione asked, gesturing to a sofa that sat in the corner.

Harry nodded and him and Hermione sat down on the sofa. Hermione sat waiting for Harry to speak, he had come to her so obviously there was something in particular he wanted to discuss.

"So, you're married to Malfoy." Harry eventually said.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I suppose it was a bit of a shock for you, seeing Draco today."

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting to run into him. But I already knew you were married to him." Harry said, explaining to Hermione how he had figured out who she was married to.

"Clever." Hermione noted. "I never realised Sirius had explained the naming tradition to you."

"Why didn't you mention him when we first spoke?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't really relevant. I didn't know how you would react to the news and considering we have to organise the anniversary celebration together I didn't want things to be any more awkward then they already are." Hermione explained.

"What would happen if I react badly now?" Harry asked.

"First of all, I'd ask you to leave and then I'd hand over all the anniversary arrangements to Jason and you would have to deal with him." Hermione said, not looking impressed with Harry's question. "Are you going to react badly?"

"No. I have no right to offer an opinion on your life choices, not after what I did. Besides you seem happy." Harry said. He knew after what had happened with Hermione that he was in no position to criticise her choice of husband, no matter how weird he thought it was.

"I am." Hermione said with a smile. "You know if you're serious about us becoming friends again then Draco cannot be an issue. I won't stand for anyone speaking badly of him or bringing up his past."

"That's fine, I don't have a problem with him." Harry told Hermione, despite holding reservations about Draco's apparent change of character.

"Good. Do you want to talk about the anniversary now?" Hermione asked, summoning a notebook and quill.

"Can I ask one more thing first?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Can I tell Ginny and Ron about you."

"You can tell them what you want, I don't expect you to lie to your family, Harry." Hermione was actually quite surprised that Harry hadn't already told anyone about her, she had expected him to have told Ginny at least. "But I have to tell you that I'm in no rush to see either of them."

"But we're talking again." Harry said, surprised by Hermione's lack of interest in Ginny and Ron.

"Harry, we're only talking because Kingsley interfered and brought you to the hotel. If that hadn't happened we would have re-met on the night of the anniversary celebration." Hermione said gently. She didn't want to hurt Harry but she thought he deserved to know the truth. "No-one has made any attempt to contact me before now and I haven't gotten in contact with anyone either, that's hardly the actions of people eager to re-connect. Me and you re-connecting doesn't change things with Ron and Ginny. They both said some incredibly horrible thing to me."

"They're both really sorry you know." Harry said.

Harry didn't mention their failure to contact Hermione as he knew that if anyone of him, Ron and Ginny had really wanted to contact Hermione they could have tried to. Harry and Ron had actually discussed trying to contact Hermione on several occasions but they were never quite brave enough to face the possibility that she wouldn't want to speak to them.

"Should we get on now." Hermione said, ignoring the comment about Ron and Ginny. If they were really sorry they could apologise in person at a later date. "I'm planning on leaving early as my parents are coming to stay for a few weeks."

"How are your parents?" Harry asked, as they settled down to begin making solid plans for the anniversary.

"Good. They decided to stay in Australia but we see them a couple of times a year." Hermione replied.

As Harry and Hermione made plans for the anniversary, Harry asked a few more questions and discovered more about Hermione's life and what she had been doing in the last nine years.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry paced nervously in front of the fireplace, laying down instructions to Ron. It was a Saturday afternoon and Harry was due to be meeting with Kingsley and Hermione to discuss the final details of the anniversary celebration in a few minutes. Harry was looking forward to the meeting and seeing Hermione as he had actually being dealing with her assistant for the last few weeks as Hermione was apparently busy elsewhere. Harry had been making a few final plans of his own when Ron had suddenly arrived and announced he wanted to accompany Harry to the hotel and to see Hermione.

It had been a month since Hermione had given Harry permission to tell Ginny and Ron about her. Harry had told Ginny first and given her a few days to adjust to the news before they broke it to Ron. Ginny had been shocked to discover who Hermione had married but like Harry she accepted that she had lost any right to pass judgement on Hermione's life after the way she had treated the brunette witch.

Ron however was a different story. He had reacted furiously to the news and Harry had to physically restrain him from heading straight to Hermione's hotel to confront her. Eventually Harry and Ginny had calmed Ron down but it had still taken him another three weeks before he accepted that he had no say in Hermione's life and it was nothing to do with him who she had married.

Ron had only just accepted the news about Hermione which was why Harry was dubious about letting him accompany him to the meeting. Ron however insisted so Harry instead set about giving his brother-in-law some ground rules. Harry knew that Ron wanted to re-establish his friendship with Hermione but knew that if the redhead messed up his first meeting with her then he would blow any chance of a reconciliation.

"Harry, I understand." Ron sighed as Harry went over the rules a third time. "Shouldn't we go now?"

"Yes." Harry said, heading towards the fireplace.

Harry flooed to Hermione's hotel first, Ron arriving a few seconds later. Kingsley was already waiting in the lobby and when he saw both Harry and Ron arrive he pulled Harry to one side as Ron looked around the place in awe.

"I hope Ron won't be causing any problems." Kingsley said quietly so that Ron didn't hear him.

"He won't. He just wants to see Hermione." Harry replied, hoping he was right about Ron behaving himself.

"I hope so. I've been trying for years to get Hermione to attend one of these celebrations so Ron better not ruin that."

"What do you mean you've been trying for years?" Harry asked confused. He had assumed Kingsley only came into contact with Hermione when he wanted to hire a room in the hotel and discovered she was the owner. "How long have you known where Hermione was?"

"I ran into Hermione just before the second anniversary. She was working at the Australian Ministry at the time. We've been in touch ever since." Kingsley said.

Harry looked shocked that Kingsley had known Hermione's whereabouts for so long. Harry had lots of questions he wanted to ask Kingsley but before he had a chance Jason appeared in the lobby.

"Kingsley, Harry. Hermione's waiting for you in the garden room. Do you want me to take you or can you find your own way?" Jason asked, looking at the two men.

"We're fine thanks, Jason." Harry smiled at Hermione's assistant who he had become quite friendly with over the last few weeks as they organised the anniversary celebrations.

Jason nodded and headed back to work while Harry, Kingsley and Ron set off towards the garden room. Ron was silent the entire way as he took in the spectacular building his ex-girlfriend owned. Ron was even more impressed when they entered the large garden room with the clear back wall already down and leading onto the magnificent gardens.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ron said, gaping at his surroundings.

Harry was about to respond when the three men heard a high pitch giggling and turned to find a small girl with blonde hair standing in the garden looking at them. Despite never having seen Hermione's daughter all three men immediately recognised the young girl as she was a perfect hybrid of her parents. She had Draco's hair colouring and eyes but she had Hermione's nose and smile. It was impossible to tell if she had inherited her mother's bushy hair as hers was tied up in a ponytail with a lavender ribbon.

"Lyra, what have I said about running off like that." A voice scolded before Hermione appeared in the three men's line of vision.

Hermione failed to notice Kingsley, Harry and Ron as she picked up her daughter who was busy apologising. It wasn't until Hermione turned round that she spotted the audience her and Lyra had. The smile that was on Hermione's face faded as she noticed the red head belonging to Ron standing slightly behind Harry.

"Ron, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Hermione said.

"Hi, Hermione. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to be part of the planning and I really wanted to see you." Ron said, attempting to smile at his former friend.

"No, I don't mind." Hermione said softly. She knew she would have to deal with Ron eventually so she figured it might be best to get it over with. "We're sitting outside if that's okay."

"That's fine, Hermione." Kingsley said.

Hermione turned away and headed back into the garden. Kingsley, Harry and Ron all followed her in silence. Harry and Kingsley were hoping that everything would run smoothly while Ron was busy thinking about how good Hermione looked.

Since it was a weekend Hermione was dressed more casually than normal. She was wearing jeans and a purple top, her hair was loosely tied back and she was wearing several pieces of silver jewellery, all in the shape of dragons.

The moment the table in the centre of the garden came into view Harry and Kingsley shared a worried look. Sitting at the table holding a small baby was Draco. Like Hermione he was also dressed casually in jeans and a light blue shirt. Harry knew the moment Ron spotted the blond as he cursed quietly. Ron's reaction wasn't quite quietly enough though as Hermione turned her head and glared at Ron before she quickened her pace to reach her husband.

When she reached Draco Hermione put Lyra down on the lawn and greeted her husband. Hermione gave Draco a hug and whispered a warning to him to behave himself in his ear. At Hermione's warning Draco turned and noticed Ron for the first time. Draco glared at Ron briefly before turning to greet Kingsley. Kingsley returned Draco's greeting with a smile and fussed over Scorpius who was quite happy sitting in his father's arms.

Hermione offered people drinks as everyone settled down at the table. Ron deliberately sat as far away from Draco as possible but unfortunately for him it also meant sitting away from Hermione as she was sitting directly next to her husband. Ron accepted the drink and sat moping as he watched Hermione give her daughter a drink before making sure she was safely playing nearby.

"Since it's Saturday and I'm sure we'd all prefer to be elsewhere perhaps we should begin." Kingsley suggested, hoping to get the meeting over with quickly so there was no trouble.

"Since it's been ten years I was thinking we should have some sort of memorial event. Do something to commemorate all those who died." Harry said.

"That's a nice idea. Do you have anything in mind?" Kingsley asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I know we always have the commemorative wall but I wanted to do something else this year."

For the next ten minutes various things were suggested by everyone but Ron and Draco. Draco was half listening to the conversation but most of his attention was on his children as he made sure Lyra didn't wander away or get into trouble. Ron was too busy feeling ill as he watched Hermione and Draco together with their two children. Every time Hermione and Draco touched, which was quite often, Ron had to force himself not to physically tear them apart. Seeing Hermione all cosy with Draco was proving far more disturbing than Ron had originally thought it would be and he was struggling to handle it.

"How about you release a lantern for everyone who died." Draco suggested as the ideas ground to a halt after a while. "You could have their name and a picture of the person on each one."

Hermione smiled at Draco while Harry and Kingsley sat quietly as they thought about the idea. Hermione thought the idea was perfect and they could have a lovely ceremony in the garden before they released the lanterns.

"I like that, it could be really nice." Harry said after briefly thinking about Draco's idea.

"You can't be serious Harry." Ron snarled, unable to keep quiet. "Surely you're not planning on taking ideas from a Death Eater. He shouldn't even be involved in the anniversary after everything he did."

"If that's the way you feel Ron, then I suggest you leave." Hermione snapped before Harry had a chance to speak. "And if Draco being involved is a problem then maybe you need to find yourselves an alternative venue for the ball."

"That won't be necessary, Hermione." Harry said, glaring at Ron. He was mad that Ron had already insulted Draco as it was something Harry had warned him against doing numerous times. "Nobody has a problem, do they Ron."

Ron glared at Harry, angry at his friend for not backing him up. He knew that if he wanted to have Hermione back in his life he would have to back down regarding her husband but he wasn't happy with the former Slytherin's involvement in the anniversary.

"No, I don't have a problem. Sorry." Ron spat out, his tone betraying his real feelings.

Everyone at the table knew that Ron hadn't meant a word he had said but to avoid a fight they all ignored it. Kingsley quickly re-directed the conversation back to the lanterns and solid plans were soon being made as it was decided to go with Draco's idea.

After Ron's outburst Draco deliberately stayed out of the discussion. If it wasn't for the fact his children were present he would have reacted to Ron's earlier comments and would have thrown the redhead out of the hotel. Draco also knew that Hermione would have also reacted more forcefully if the children hadn't been present. Even now his wife was throwing Ron dark looks and Draco was pretty sure the redhead had all but blown his chances of rebuilding his friendship with Hermione.

Draco could feel Ron watching him but he ignored the redhead and focused on Lyra and Scorpius. Scorpius was quite happily lying in Draco's arms, his little eyes drooping as he began to tire. Lyra meanwhile was playing under the table, occasionally popping her head up in between people to see what was going on. Draco noticed that Lyra avoided Ron as every time the redhead saw the small girl he glared at her. Kingsley and Harry however smiled and spoke to the four year old whenever she approached them.

Once everything was finalised and the arrangements mainly in place for the lantern ceremony Kingsley called an end to the meeting.

"Thank you for giving up your Saturday afternoon." Kingsley said to Hermione and Draco. "I suppose I'll see you both at the anniversary."

"Yes. You've finally got what you wanted, Kingsley." Hermione laughed, giving the older wizard a brief hug.

"I told you I would, Hermione." Kingsley smiled. For eight years he had promised Hermione he would get her to attend an anniversary ball and finally he had achieved his goal.

After Kingsley had stepped back from Hermione and was talking to Draco, Harry approached his friend. When he asked about a final meeting to discuss the final preparations Harry was disappointed when Hermione said she wouldn't be available before the night of the ball and the last minute details would have to be handled by her assistant. Harry was cheered up slightly when Hermione said she was looking forward to seeing him again.

While Harry was saying goodbye to Hermione, Ron was standing back and watching. He had thought he could cope with the fact that Hermione had married the enemy but seeing them together was making Ron doubt that he could ever accept Hermione's choice. Ron looked on in dismay as Harry calmly shook Draco's hand and complimented him on his beautiful family. When Harry said he didn't have a problem with Hermione's choice of husband Ron had thought he was bluffing but clearly Hermione being married to Draco wasn't a problem for his friend.

Once Harry and Kingsley had finished their farewells Ron muttered a quick goodbye to Hermione and pointedly ignored Draco, who was standing next to his wife. Kingsley assured Hermione they could find their own way back to reception and the three wizards left the garden.

As they were leaving Hermione could tell Harry was berating Ron, probably over his rude actions and words. Hermione realised she was angry and slightly disappointed as she watched Harry and Ron depart. She was unsure why Ron had even came today, he hadn't apologised for what had happened in the past and he clearly wasn't willing to give Draco a chance.

"Nice to see Weasley hadn't changed." Draco muttered as soon as he was sure the three wizards were out of earshot.

"It does seem like he's still the same. Stuck on childhood grudges." Hermione sighed.

Hermione really couldn't see herself re-establishing her friendship with Ron any time soon but she also found she wasn't particularly bothered by the idea. Hermione was no longer the insecure bookworm who was desperate for friendship and acceptance. She was now a confident woman who had a great family and good friends and she knew she no longer needed her old friends to be happy.

"Should we go home?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure if Hermione was upset that things hadn't gone well with Ron but knew she would speak about it later if it had bothered her.

"Yes." Hermione replied, calling for Lyra.

Lyra ran up to Hermione who immediately picked her up in her arms. Hermione magically gathered Lyra's few toys before they headed inside the garden room. Hermione replaced the glass wall before they left the room and headed towards reception to floo home. After spending the afternoon working Hermione and Draco planned to spend the rest of their weekend with their children.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, we'll be fine." Narcissa Malfoy reassured her daughter-in-law for the third time in as many minutes. She had agreed to have her grandchildren stay with her for the night so that Hermione and Draco could attend the anniversary ball at their hotel.

Hermione nodded, knowing she was just putting off the inevitable. It was the finally the night of the anniversary ball and Hermione had been getting more nervous as the day progressed. Earlier this afternoon she had visited the hotel and checked with Jason that everything was organised and in place for the night and was reassured to find everything was running smoothly.

"Call me if you need anything." Hermione said, still reluctant to leave her mother-in-law's house.

"I will. Now go and get ready." Narcissa said, pushing Hermione towards the fireplace.

Hermione took one last glance at her children, Lyra was sitting at the table colouring in her picture book while Scorpius was sitting in his bouncy chair giggling away to himself. Satisfied Lyra and Scorpius were fine Hermione said goodbye to Narcissa and flooed home.

Once at home Hermione headed straight to the bedroom to begin getting ready. Draco was emerging from the bathroom when Hermione entered the large master suite.

"I thought you were never coming home, you've been gone ages." Draco said.

"I was just putting off tonight." Hermione sighed.

"We could always skip it. Stay home instead and make the most of having an empty house." Draco suggested, only partly joking. He wasn't looking forward to the night and would willingly skip the ball.

"As much as I would love to, it'll look bad if we don't show up." Hermione said smiling at Draco and heading into the bathroom.

After having a quick shower Hermione began to get ready. After doing her make-up and pinning her hair up, leaving several tendrils framing her face, Hermione stepped into her dress. The dress was emerald green and black. It was a figure hugging dress that showed off her curves and emphasised her cleavage. Finally Hermione added a pair of emerald high heels and silver jewellery all shaped like snakes. Hermione's earrings were long dangly snakes, she wore a silver snake bracelet that wound around her wrist to look like she had a snake wrapped round it and her necklace was shaped like a snake with the tail of the snake dipping into her cleavage.

"Wow. You look very Slytherin." Draco said in awe as his very sexy wife emerged from the bathroom.

"Good. That's the look I was going for." Hermione smiled.

"Well it's a very good look." Draco said with a smirk, his eyes travelling over Hermione's body. "Very sexy."

Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco who immediately wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you for doing this tonight. I promise I'll make it worth your while later." She whispered in Draco's ear before giving her husband a passionate kiss.

After kissing for several minutes Hermione and Draco reluctantly parted. Slowly they made their way downstairs so they could floo to their hotel and the ball that was taking place there that night.

* * *

Nearly half an hour after Kingsley's opening speech the anniversary ball was going perfectly. Kingsley had only spoken briefly but he had announced that there would be a lantern ceremony later in the night where everyone who lost their lives would be remembered. On the walls of the ballroom were animated pictures of everyone who had died in the few years that Voldemort had returned.

Draco hadn't left Hermione's side all night and both of them were amazed by how friendly and supportive most people were being. Several people were shocked to see them together but instead of passing judgement they merely said what an attractive couple they made and were perfectly pleasant. There were even a few people who didn't appear shocked by their marriage at all.

Within the first hour of the ball Hermione had spoken to nearly all the members of the Weasley family. Apart from Percy, who was his usual standoffish self, everyone was thrilled to see Hermione and perfectly accepting of Draco. Angelina and Fleur suggested getting together for a drink sometime with their husbands while Molly wanted to catch up with Hermione and meet her children.

Hermione was pleased the Weasley's were still friendly towards her. Hermione had often wondered what Ron and Ginny had told their family about her departure and whether they had made her out to be the villain in their falling out. Whatever had happened with Ginny and Ron Hermione still cared about the rest of their family and was thrilled when it appeared she could resume a relationship with them.

Hermione had also noticed that Ron had kept his distance from her and Draco. She had caught him watching her on more than one occasion but he just seemed content to glare at her and carry on drinking. Ginny had also kept her distance although Hermione got the feeling that she was merely building up the courage to approach her. Several times Hermione had caught Harry and Ginny approaching her but by the time Harry arrived he was alone as his wife had backed off.

About ten minutes before the lantern ceremony Harry finally made it to Hermione with Ginny still beside him. Ginny looked at Hermione for several minutes before she finally found her voice.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about what happened. I feel awful about what I said and the way I treated you." Ginny said quickly. She wasn't good at apologies and wanted to get it out of the way as quick as possible. "I know I don't deserve it but I'm hoping you can forgive me and we can be friends again."

"I can't promise anything, but we can try." Hermione said. She was a lot more wary of forgiving Ginny because at the time of the incident it had been Ginny that had said the most hurtful things and it had been her who had told her to leave and never return.

"That's all I'm asking. I promise I'll make it up to you, Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and nodded as Harry and Ginny departed quickly as Harry had to begin organising the lantern ceremony. Hermione was trying to decide if she was bothered about having Ginny in her life again, she had never been particularly close to Ginny and often only tolerated her because she was Ron's sister and later Harry's girlfriend. In the last nine years Hermione had been perfectly happy without her friends and knew that if for some reason she didn't see them much after tonight it wouldn't really bother her.

"We should get outside." Draco said, bringing Hermione's attention back to the present.

Hermione and Draco headed into the gardens were everyone was beginning to gather for the ceremony. Each lantern was to be released by people who were close to the person the lantern was for. Kingsley had also asked each group to say a few words about the person they were remembering. Kingsley and Harry were currently handing lanterns to people and Hermione watched the groups trying to decide who their lantern was for.

Hermione saw the Diggory's and the Creevey's, each remembering a son they had lost. A group of Auror's, seemingly headed by Kingsley, would be remembering Alastor Moody. The staff of Hogwarts were also gathered, presumably to remember Dumbledore. The large Weasley family was also gathered as they paid tribute to Fred. Hermione also noticed Andromeda standing next to the Weasley's and she was surprised to see a boy with her, presumably Teddy Lupin.

Hermione was so busy looking around the groups of people she didn't spot Harry until he was standing right next to her and Draco. Hermione was surprised to find him carrying two lanterns in his hands.

"I was hoping you would release this lantern." Harry said to Draco, handing him one of the two lanterns he was carrying. "I know that you two were close."

Draco looked at the lantern in his hand and the name 'Severus Snape' written on it. It was true that Severus had been there for him during the most difficult time of his life and Draco doubted he would have survived the experience of being in such close proximity to Voldemort if it hadn't been for his potions professor.

"Thank you, Potter. I'd be honoured." Draco said quietly.

"I was also hoping you could release this one, Hermione." Harry handed Hermione the second lantern.

"Dobby." Hermione read the inscription puzzled. "Why aren't you doing this one? Dobby loved you."

"I'm releasing one for Sirius." Harry said. He wasn't sure if her could deal with the emotion of releasing two. "I thought it would be appropriate given your love of house elves and what he did for us during the war."

Hermione agreed and thanked Harry. Harry knew Hermione was not only thanking him for letting her release the lantern but also for not specifically mentioning the events that happened prior to Dobby helping them in the war. Once Harry had briefly explained to Hermione and Draco what was happening he returned to where he had been before to start the ceremony.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. As much as these balls are a celebration of the free wizarding world we live in, we must also remember those who gave their lives so we could be here today. As this year is the tenth anniversary of the end of the war we're going to release lanterns for those who lost their lives. I'm going to start by remembering my godfather, Sirius Black. I didn't know Sirius for long but he was a good man, a good friend and a good godfather." Harry spoke calmly but the emotion was evident in his voice, especially as he started speaking about Sirius.

Everyone watched as Harry released the lantern after he had finished speaking. For the time being the magic on it kept it hovering overhead where it would stay until all the lanterns had been released. After releasing the lantern Harry nodded to Kingsley to indicate it was his turn to speak.

For the next ten minutes several more people released lanterns for loved ones that were no longer around. Like a lot of the people gathered Hermione was close to tears on several occasions but when little Teddy Lupin released lanterns for his parents, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, she couldn't help but shed a tear. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and managed to calm her down moments before she said a few words about Dobby and released her lantern for the house elf.

Hermione's tears started to fall once again when she realised the Weasley's were next to speak.

"We're remembering our son, Fred Weasley." Arthur said, holding tightly onto Molly's hand as his wife was crying heavily. "Fred was a prankster and jokester and he brought great joy and happiness to everyone he knew."

"Fred was my other half and even now I still feel incomplete." George added as he stepped forward to release the lantern.

Hermione was still sniffing slightly when Harry turned and nodded to Draco. Hermione grabbed onto her husband's hand as he looked to her for support before he began to speak.

"This lantern is for Severus Snape. Severus was there for me during the worst two years of my life. He protected me when my own father wouldn't and he helped me become a better person. Severus was the most amazing man I've ever had the privilege of knowing." Draco released the lantern, lost in thoughts about his old professor.

Draco knew that if it wasn't for Severus he wouldn't be standing here ten years after the war. Severus had saved him from Voldemort's wrath after Dumbledore's death. He had even managed to persuade Voldemort to allow Draco to return to school in seventh year. It was during that year that Severus had revealed his past to Draco and had persuaded Draco that muggles and muggleborns weren't bad people. If it hadn't been for Severus' words during his last year at school Draco would never have tried to learn about muggles after the war, he never would have had a half muggle half magic hotel and he would never have given Hermione a chance.

Draco was so busy being grateful for everything Severus had done for him he almost missed the last lantern being released. It was only when he heard the name Dumbledore and Hermione held onto him tighter that he realised it was time for the part he was dreading most. As Professor McGonagall spoke movingly about the former headmaster of Hogwarts Draco noticed several people giving him dirty looks. Hermione also noticed and moved closer to Draco and together the couple stood tall throughout McGonagall's speech.

Once McGonagall released the final lantern the spell on the others broke and all the lanterns suddenly took off into the night sky. The crowd watched for a few minutes as the coloured lanterns floated away. Once they were out of sight people began to spread out and the ball began again.

* * *

Ron watched Hermione and Draco with a scowl on his face. He had originally planned on trying to speak to Hermione and re-establish some sort of friendship but the moment he saw the brunette witch with the blond Slytherin he realised he could never accept her choice of husband.

Ron had been appalled when Harry had included Draco in the lantern ceremony. Ron had expressed his feelings to Harry but his friend had told him he would only end up getting thrown out if he caused trouble. Since then Ron had been sitting in the corner steadily drinking glasses of firewhisky and glaring at his ex-girlfriend and her husband.

As Ron glared at Hermione and Draco the couple were currently on the dance floor talking about the sulking redhead.

"Weasley's watching us again." Draco said, noticing the glaring redhead out of the corner of his eye.

"We're obviously very entertaining." Hermione said.

"So you're not bothered that he hasn't spoken to you all night?" Draco asked.

Hermione lifted her head that had been resting on Draco's shoulder and looked at her husband. "No, that's his choice. I've spent the last nine years without him in my life and I'm not really bothered if I don't speak to him again."

"What about Potter and his wife?"

"I'm not sure. Harry seems determined to make up and Ginny seemed pretty genuine in her apology but I doubt whether we'll ever be that close again." Hermione settled back against Draco as the couple continued to dance slowly.

"I think we should go home and make the most of having an empty house." Draco said after a few minutes.

"I think that's a great idea." Hermione smiled, stepping out of Draco's embrace.

Hermione and Draco made their way out of the function room, only stopping briefly to make sure Jason was okay handling the rest of the night. As they left Hermione realised that she should actually thank Harry, Ron and Ginny. If they hadn't told her to leave she would never have stayed in Australia with her parents and she never would have re-met Draco. By turning their backs on Hermione her friends had pushed her into an amazing life.

* * *

**A/N - The next chapter is the epilogue set a few years into the future and it explains what sort of relationships Hermione has with her old friends.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N - I would like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm pleased people have enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

* * *

**Seven Years Later.**

"Lyra hurry up, we're going to be late." Hermione shouted up the stairs before she headed back into the front room.

"Scorp, put your shoes on and put that book away." Hermione told her son as she entered the room.

"Why do I have to go?" The seven year old whined. "I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"No but your sister is and you'll not see her until Christmas." Draco said, entering the room in time to hear his sons protests.

Grumbling about how unfair it was Scorpius put his book down and wandered off to find his shoes. Both Hermione and Draco knew that their son was putting on an act about his sister starting school. Lyra and Scorpius were pretty close and both Hermione and Draco knew that Scorpius was upset at the thought his sister wasn't going to be around as much.

A few seconds after leaving the room Scorpius came back into the room carrying his shoes. As Scorpius put his shoes on Lyra came into the room carrying an empty cat basket.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Hermione asked, wondering why Lyra's white kitten wasn't in the basket.

"She was crying so I opened the door a bit to comfort her and she escaped." Lyra explained. "I can't find her and I can't leave without her."

"We don't have time to look for kittens. We have to get going in a few minutes." Hermione said, annoyed that Lyra had let the kitten escape.

"But mum, I can't go without her." Lyra said, looking close to tears as she thought about leaving the kitten that her father had bought her specially for starting school.

"Give me the basket, I'll find her." Draco said taking pity on his daughter. "You three get going and I'll meet you at the train station."

"Thanks dad." Lyra hugged Draco before handing him the cat basket.

As Draco left in search of the kitten Hermione began organising Lyra and Scorpius. Hermione cast a weightless charm on Lyra's trunk and handed it to her daughter. Satisfied everyone had everything Hermione held onto both children and apparated them to Kings Cross Station.

The moment they arrived Lyra quickly removed her hand from Hermione's while Scorpius clung onto his mother so he wouldn't be lost in the mass of wizards and witches on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Serena." Lyra suddenly shouted spotting her best friend, Serena Zabini.

Hermione also spotted the Zabini family and made her way over to her friends. While Serena and Lyra immediately began talking Hermione said hello to Blaise and a heavily pregnant Pansy.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked, realising there was one member of the Malfoy family missing.

"Looking for Aphrodite." Hermione explained about Lyra's kitten and how Draco had stayed to find the pesky animal.

"Typical Draco." Pansy rolled her eyes. She knew her friend would do anything for his daughter and wouldn't have liked seeing her upset about her missing kitten.

While Pansy and Hermione chatted together Blaise helped Lyra and Serena get their trunks onto the train. Serena who had started Hogwarts the previous year was telling Lyra all about Slytherin house, which was where Lyra wanted to be sorted into.

After putting their trunks onto the train Lyra and Serena came back to say goodbye to their families. While Serena was hugging her parents Lyra was quietly saying goodbye to her brother. Hermione watched as Lyra hugged Scorpius tightly and promised to write to him every day.

"Do you think dad will make it?" Lyra asked as she turned to Hermione.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly." Hermione said, hoping she was right and Draco arrived within the next few minutes.

Just as Hermione finished talking there was a loud pop beside her and Draco suddenly appeared carrying a cat basket.

"There you go, princess. One kitten." Draco said, handing the basket to Lyra. "Don't let her out until you're settled at school though."

"I won't. Thank you, dad." Lyra said, looking at her kitten before hugging Draco.

After hugging her father Lyra gave her mother a hug.

"Don't forget to write and tell us how you're doing." Hermione told her daughter, releasing her from her embrace.

"I will, I'll write all the time." Lyra said. "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, princess." Draco said. "Now go on or you'll miss the train."

Lyra turned to Serena who was waiting for her and together the two girls hopped onto the train. Heading to the compartment they had put their trunks into Lyra and Serena headed straight to the window to wave goodbye to their families.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they watched Lyra board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione leaned against Draco as she watched her eldest child wave excitedly from the train window. It already felt weird not to have Lyra with her and Hermione was dreading the day when Scorpius would also be leaving for Hogwarts, luckily that was another four years away.

As the train started pulling away Hermione waved to Lyra one final time before her daughter was out of sight. Turning back to where Blaise and Pansy were standing Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny in the crowds. Hermione knew The Potters had been seeing off their eldest son James who was also due to start Hogwarts this year. Hermione smiled and waved at Harry and Ginny before she turned back to her husband and the Zabini's who were busy making arrangements to have dinner.

Since the anniversary ball Hermione had seen Harry on a regular basis. While their relationship was nowhere near as close as it once had been Hermione and Harry still managed to have lunch together every few weeks. Hermione and Harry had a solid friendship now but both of them realised that things were never going to be the same and had learnt to accept the new dynamic in their friendship.

Since the ball Hermione had forgiven Ginny and the two women now had a cordial friendship. They never spent any time alone together and the only time they really came into contact was if Harry was present or if Ginny accompanied Angelina and Fleur on their nights out.

Hermione had actually become good friends with Angelina and Fleur and the three women would often have a night out together. They also often had nights out with their husbands and Draco had become quite friendly with George and Bill. Hermione also regularly had coffee with Molly and Arthur, and they had all apologised for never getting in touch with each other. Hermione had admitted that she hadn't been in touch as she was scared The Weasley's would reject her after her falling out with Ron, Ginny and Harry. Arthur and Molly explained that Ron and Ginny had told the Weasley's that Hermione wanted no contact with any of the family so that was why they hadn't tried to contact Hermione as they thought she didn't want to know them anymore.

Hermione's relationship with Ron was non-existent, Hermione had been willing to forgive and forget but obviously Ron had other ideas. After the anniversary ball he had made no move to contact Hermione or to apologise for the past. Harry tried to make excuses for Ron but eventually he admitted what Hermione had always known, that Ron couldn't accept Hermione's choice of husband. Harry had been more upset that Ron and Hermione couldn't fix their friendship than Hermione. Hermione had accepted that Ron didn't want to be friends again and it didn't really bother her in the slightest as she already had friends she could trust and rely on.

As final arrangement were made with the Zabini's and the two families separated Hermione once again caught a glimpse of The Potters before her and Draco apparated home with Scorpius.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was lying in bed reading when Draco entered the bedroom.

"Is Scorp alright?" Hermione asked her husband. Since Lyra had left this morning their son had been much quieter than usual.

"Yeah, he's asleep." Draco said. "I thought I could take him to a Quidditch match over the weekend."

"That's a good idea." Hermione smiled. Draco and Scorpius often went to Quidditch matches and Hermione thought it was a good way of cheering their son up.

Draco headed into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing just his pyjama bottoms. Draco climbed into bed with Hermione and looked at his wife. While it looked like she was reading Draco noticed she hadn't turned a page since he entered the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, removing the book from Hermione's hand and placing it on his bedside table.

"Yes. It's just strange without Lyra." Hermione admitted.

"She's only at school, it's not like she's never coming back." Draco said.

"I know, but it'll be so weird without her." Hermione sighed, leaning against Draco. "Although it'll be much worse in four years once Scorp starts school as well."

Draco hugged his wife unsure of how to cheer her up. He knew from speaking with Blaise that Pansy suffered the same thing when Serena started school the previous year. Blaise and Pansy solved the problem by deciding to have another child, which was due in a month and a half. Unfortunately that solution wasn't open to Hermione and Draco.

Four years ago Hermione and Draco were thrilled to discover Hermione was pregnant again. The whole family were looking forward to the newest addition when at five months pregnant Hermione collapsed at work and was rushed to St Mungo's. The healers did everything they could but Hermione lost the baby and had to have surgery to save her own life. When Hermione recovered from her operation the healers explained that the trauma of the miscarriage meant that Hermione couldn't have any more children. While Hermione and Draco were devastated by the news they were also grateful that they already had two amazing children.

An owl tapping on the window distracted Draco from his thoughts. Draco headed for the window and opened it to allow the owl access. Draco smiled as he recognised his daughter's writing on the envelope he was untying from the owl's leg. Draco released the owl back into the night and turned to face Hermione who was watching him from the bed.

"It's from Lyra." Draco told his wife as he opened the letter.

"What does she say?" Hermione asked.

Draco read the letter and handed it over to his wife smirking. Hermione knew Draco's smirk probably meant that Lyra was in Slytherin. Taking the parchment off Draco Hermione read her daughters letter for herself.

**_Mum and Dad._**

**_Hogwarts is amazing. I've already seen three ghosts and made a few new friends. I'm in Slytherin (obviously) and the dungeons are so cool. It's going to be great sleeping under the Black Lake, even if it is slightly cold. Say hello to Scorp from me and tell him I'll write to him soon. I'll write again at the end of the week after I've had some lessons and I can tell you about all the magic I've learned._**

**_Love you. Lyra. xxx_**

Hermione finished the letter and looked at Draco who had gotten back into bed. He was still smirking, clearly pleased to have another Slytherin in the family.

"Go on say it, you were right." Hermione sighed.

For the last month Draco had been insisting that Lyra would be sorted into Slytherin. Hermione had argued that she might be in another house but she hadn't really believed it, Lyra was too much like Draco to be in any house other than Slytherin.

"I wasn't going to say anything of the sort." Draco protested.

"Sure." Hermione rolled her eyes, not believing her husband for a minute.

"Okay, maybe I was." Draco admitted. "I bet I can even predict what house Scorp will be in."

"Now?" Hermione asked. "Don't you want to wait until it time for him to start school?"

"No. I've known since she was little that Lyra would be a Slytherin and I've known since he was little that Scorp wouldn't." Draco said.

"So what house will Scorp be in then?" Hermione asked. She was actually hoping that at least one of her children would take after her and be in Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw." Draco responded confidently.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see." Hermione said, hoping Draco was wrong.

"I'll be right." Draco said, settling down in bed and pulling Hermione into his arms.

"I'll remind you of this in four years if you're wrong." Hermione sighed, extinguishing the lights and settling in Draco's arms.

"I'm never wrong, Hermione." Draco told his wife as they settled down to sleep.

Sure enough four years later Draco was proved right when they received a letter from Scorpius on the day he started Hogwarts, he had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

**The End.**


End file.
